


In the Woods

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Naked Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: That time you had to introduce your naked werewolf boyfriend to the strike team.





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for Sterek Summer Exhange 2017.


End file.
